Armored Train
An armored train is a railway train fitted and protected with armor. Armored trains usually include railroad cars armed with artillery and machine guns. They were mostly used during the late 19th and early 20th century, when they offered an innovative way to quickly move large amounts of firepower. Most countries discontinued their use - road vehicles became much more powerful and offered more flexibility, and train tracks proved too vulnerable to sabotage as well as to attacks from the air.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armoured_train During World War I, one particular train, the Russian Zaamurets, took part in the Odessa Bolshevik Uprising, joining the Black Sea Fleet and Red Guards against Ukrainian insurgents supported by their own fleet of battleships.The Zaamurets Orlik Armoured Train Tank – G1886 Technology It was later captured by the Czechoslovak Legion and renamed Orlík, helping them battle against Austria-Hungary and holding the Trans-Siberian railway against the Bolsheviks. The armored train in Battlefield 1 appears to have been directly modeled after and inspired by the Zaamurets ''armored train. Battlefield 1 The '''Armored Train' appears in both the singleplayer and multiplayer of Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The Canavar (Beast, in Turkish) is a large-calibre artillery piece used by the Ottoman Army. Its destruction serves as the primary objective in the chapter Nothing is Written. Transported by rail across the deserts of the Middle-East, the gun and the Armored Train hauling it is used to devastating effect against the Arab rebels opposing the Ottomans in the region, who have only rifles and horses to fight back with. The Canavar is therefore the target of great importance to T.E. Lawrence and his right-hand, Zara Ghufran who seek to lure the train into a trap and destroy it, ending Ottoman artillery dominance of the area. Multiplayer }} The Armored Train acts as a Behemoth in the multiplayer of Battlefield 1. Like the other behemoths, it carries a wide assortment of guns that can be used by teammates. All guns carry unlimited ammunition; cooldown/rechambering is needed between shots. It is capable of contesting control points that are located along its railway. Layout On larger maps such as Sinai Desert, the armored train is divided into four sections. The front car, the engine and coal car, and the two similar rear cars. In the center is the engine and coal car which holds only one slot, the driver who has control of the speed, direction, the whistle, and a 57 mm gun configured for indirect fire. Between shots, the driver can sight targets through binoculars, while the minimap shows the range and potential target site. During each shot, the player's view will pedestal overhead to show the path of the shell, and potential targets downrange. While in aerial view, the driver can scout in other directions to find more targets. The forward car contains the second seat 57 mm gun gun in front, and the driver's gun in the rear. The second seat gun is used in direct-fire mode. At the rear are two cars of similar layout to one another. Both cars have two slots each, the forward section of each car containing a heavy machine gun (seats 3 and 5). The rear turret in the middle car contains an anti-aircraft gun (seat 4), while the rear turret in the last car contains a 20mm autocannon (seat 6). All guns can traverse 360°, except for seat 6 which is restricted to the sides and rear of the train. A smaller train—with four positions instead of six—is used in smaller maps such as Suez and Argonne Forest. Both of the 57mm guns use indirect-fire mode, seat 3 remains a heavy machine gun, and seat 4 uses a full traversal 20mm autocannon. Attacking the Train The train is greatly vulnerable to counterattack, as it is a large target and its position easily predicted. However, it cannot be commandeered by enemy infantry, and cannot be obstructed by other ground vehicles. Any attempts to ram the train will typically result in destruction of the vehicle and kills credited to the train driver. Like tanks, it is completely impervious to anything less than armor-piercing bullets (e.g. K Bullets, 20mm autocannon, T-Gewehr) or explosives/rockets/mines. Each turret can be individually destroyed by enemy fire, which will temporarily deny use of that gun to its user without killing them. It may also be possible to temporarily stop the train by destroying the engine car. All gun positions eventually self-repair so long as the entire train still has health. Anti-tank mines can be particularly dangerous, as the driver cannot see them directly, and must rely on the gunners or other teammates to handle these threats. Should the train be destroyed, all inside are killed, with credit going to the player responsible for the final blow. The explosion can also damage nearby players. Its derailed wreck remains on field, and its smoke can provide some concealment. Modified Armored Train The Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion features an alternate camouflage and snowplow for the Armored Train on maps where the Russian and Austro-Hungarian Empires do battle. Gallery BF1 Armored Train Front.png|Front of the Armored Train BF1 Armored Train Back.png|Back BF1 Armored Train Left.png|Left Side BF1 Armored Train Right.png|Right side BF1 Armored Train Face.png|Face BF1 Armored Train Rear.png|Rear BF1 Armored Train Top.png|Top BF1 Armored Train Car1.png|First car, ahead of the engine, housing the first and second gun positions. BF1 Armored Train Car2.png|Engine car BF1 Armored Train Car3.png|Second and third cars, carrying autocannons and machine guns. On certain maps the second car is missing. BF1 Armored Train FP.png|First person driver view. BF1 Armored Train Lookback.png|The driver can look out of either side window to observe the rear sides of the train. BF1 Armored Train FP Aim.png|View for aiming for the driver's indirect artillery gun. BF1 Armored Train AT Gun.png|First person view for the second position, which is always at the front of the train. The position commands a direct-fire 57mm gun. BF1 Armored Train MG.png|First person view for the third position, using a QF 1 AA gun from the car behind the engine. On smaller maps such as Amiens and Argonne Forest, a four-seat version the train is available with this car missing. BF1 Armored Train MG2.png|First person view for the fourth position, using a Maxim MG. BF1 Armored Train MG3.png|First person view for the fifth position on the third car, also using a Maxim MG. BF1 Armored Train 20mm.png|First person view for the sixth position, which is always at the rear end of the train. It uses a 20mm Autocannon. Behemoths.PNG|Armored Train Frontline Camouflage (Bottom) Battlefield-1-14.jpg|Concept art BF1 Armored Train.PNG|From the official reveal trailer. Tsar 3.jpg|''In The Name Of The Tsar'' variant, fitted with snow plow. David-olofsson-davidolofsson-01.jpg| David-olofsson-davidolofsson-13.jpg| Canavar.PNG|The Canavar Videos References Category:Self-propelled artillery Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Behemoths